


Finding Santa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Drabble, Driving, Gen, Slice of Life, good dad john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives the boys a bit of holiday fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Santa

John had been watching the roads signs as they drove down the busy highway. The hardest part of the drive was keeping Dean occupied. Normally he was proud of the fact that Dean could read the easier signs so well as they drove. Dean always loved being the 'nan-ba-gator'.

He hadn't realized that Christmas was only a few days away until he spotted the decorated sign a few miles back.

After a quick detour they were off to find Santa's Village. They would have cookies and cocoa. After the boys had their picture taken with the jolly fat man himself.


End file.
